


Lost Child

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Lost Child

**Title:** Lost Child  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver/Felicity  
**Ratings/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1116

Oliver walked down the dark alley. He wasn't afraid but he was on alert as usual. He froze in mid step when he heard a noise behind him.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked him from behind.

Oliver turned and saw the gun. He disarmed the man in one swift motion. He pointed it at the man's head. "Better question is 'who are you'?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that question." The man shook his head. "You're not prepared for the answer."

"Try me." Oliver took the safety off the gun.

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Queen." The man held up his hands. "I've come to talk to you."

Oliver scowled. He had a vague memory of discussing baby names with Felicity. "You're supposed to be my son?" 

"I'm from another version of Earth. Look, I had to travel back in time and through some portal thing to talk to you." Lucas pointed at the gun. "Could you stop pointing that at me, please?"

Oliver lowered the gun. "Do you have siblings on your Earth?"

"One of each. An older brother, William and a little sister, Mia. I'm four years older than Mia. I was born when you were away in some place called Nanda Parbat."

Oliver sucked in a breath. "We need to see your mom. She'll want to know you're here."

"It's right down this alley then turn left. I remember." Lucas walked past Oliver. "I wonder if she'll have the same reaction as you did."

Oliver put the safety on the gun and put it in his pocket. He followed the man to the apartment that he shared with Felicity. When they got there, Oliver opened the door and walked in first.

"Felicity, I need to talk to you." Oliver called out. He pointed to a bar stool. "Sit there and don't speak."

Felicity came out of the bedroom in pajamas carrying a bowl. "You're late." She frowned at the man sitting at the bar. "Who's he?"

"Our son." Oliver waited for it to sink in. He didn't have to wait long.

Felicity's eyes went wide. "He can't be. He's my age."

"I'm Lucas. I'm from the future... and another Earth." Lucas smiled. "I'm here on behalf of my brother and sister."

Felicity blinked. "We have two kids. One is in Central City and one is here." She pointed to her slightly rounded belly. "We don't have three."

"Apparently on his Earth, we do. We, or they, made him in Nanda Parbat." Oliver smirked.

"Oh……" Felicity put the bowl on the counter. "Well…. that was…. um…. okay."

"Test his DNA." Oliver kissed her on the cheek. "He's here to talk to me about something."

"It's about what you promised the Monitor." Lucas sighed.

Felicity looked up at Oliver. "I'll get a blood sample and get out of the way. Maybe he'll have more luck talking you out of your stupidity than I did." She opened a drawer and took out what looked like a blood glucose testing kit. She reached over and took Lucas's hand. "He's an archer."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah and so is Mia. Auntie Nyssa trained us both."

"Auntie?" Oliver chuckled. He took the gun out of his pocket and put it in the cupboard by the refrigerator. "She didn't teach you how to keep from getting disarmed."

"I let you do that and the safety was on." Lucas winced as Felicity pricked his finger. "Ow!"

Felicity looked up. "I'm not kissing it better. I don't for him and I won't for you."

"Yeah Mom. I know." Lucas took the bandage she offered. "I have a question. How is it that you're not in a wheelchair?"

"I have a biochip in my spine." Felicity put the blood into the machine then grabbed her tablet off the counter. "Doesn't your mother have one?"

"No." Lucas watched as the screen showed his DNA. "That's it, isn't it?"

"He's ours." Felicity shook her head. "He has our DNA. I'm gonna go now." Felicity started walking back to the bedroom.

"Goodnight Mom."

Felicity turned and waved then disappeared into the bedroom.

"Lucas, he wont let me out of the agreement. I tried when we found out Felicity was pregnant."

"Try harder. It's not just this Earth that will be affected by that agreement. We will all lose something."

"If I dont keep my promise, there won't be anyone left on any Earth." Oliver sat down next to him. "I'm doing this so there is some chance of survival."

"Is there any way, he can postpone what's coming?" Lucas asked. "I want Mia to have some memory of you. She was just a baby when you died. My mom didn't handle it well. She went to pieces. If it wasn't for Uncle Dig, we would have been out on the street."

Oliver took a breath and rubbed his face. "If I had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't do it but I can't undo it now. He won't release me from the agreement."

Lucas nodded. "I tried. That's all I came here to do. I need to go. Tell Mom goodbye for me. If things go as I think they will, I wont see you again."

Oliver patted him on the shoulder. "Things have a strange way of happening when we least expect it. It was good to meet you."

"I'll need the gun. I borrowed it from Zoe Ramirez." Lucas grinned.

Oliver got up and retrieved the gun. "Good luck."

"Thanks Dad." Lucas took the gun and left.

Oliver stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes before he went to the bedroom.

Nearly a year later…

Felicity stood under an umbrella at Oliver's funeral, she had been holding back her tears all morning. She just had to make it through just a little longer. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and when she looked up she saw two people looking at her.

"Lucas? How?" Felicity whispered.

"Sara gave us a lift." Lucas motioned to the blonde next to him. "I think you know Mia. Dad must have changed things so that I could be alive on this Earth. My younger self is with the nanny at the mansion with Mia."

"Where I left you…." Felicity put her hand over her mouth. The tears she had been holding back burst forth in a sob.

Lucas pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Mom." Mia rubbed Felicity's arm. "It's going to be okay. We met him. He trained with us. We promised to keep his legacy alive in our hearts."

Felicity nodded and put her arms around both of her children.


End file.
